


The Rain Splashing Under Your Boots

by uniconic_konnie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Corny, Falling In Love, First person Naruto pov, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, SasuNaru - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Wholesome, both are adults, shorts of developing relationship, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniconic_konnie/pseuds/uniconic_konnie
Summary: Prompt: Random idea I had in my head that kept bugging me that I just had to write it down
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	The Rain Splashing Under Your Boots

I’m walking down the street when I hear the usual clack of your boots behind me. They announce your otherwise quiet presence. I can tell you’re walking quickly, because the clacks are loud and quick. My eyes glance over as you pass, not caring for much else other than to get wherever you’re going. I watch as the leftover rain from this morning splashes under your boots. I glance down at my own feet and see the tiny splashes too. I glance back up and the distance between us has grown. A tiny frown creeps it’s way onto my face. Something about today makes me think differently, I’m actually thinking about running up to you and just talking until you talk back.

I’d love to hear your voice, is it deep or high, maybe somewhere in between? What even is your name? To my dismay, you’re even further ahead. My body moves faster than my mind and I’m finding myself running towards you. I take a breath and introduce myself. “HELLO. I’M UZUMAKI NARUTO, NICE TO MEET YOU. I THINK YOU’RE HOT.” I basically yell at you, covering my mouth after saying too much. You blink back at me and I’m dying inside. It’s hard to keep up with your swift pace but I manage. You blink again and reply, “I’m Uchiha Sasuke.” Your voice is nice. I smile but I’m soon alone again as you get onto the train without another thought. I don’t ride the train so I just have to continue on my way home.

—-

Throughout the next few weeks I talk to you nearly every single day. Sometimes I can tell you’re annoyed or tired. However, I know you’re listening, I just have a feeling, ya know? Today I finally got a response from you. “Honestly, I just wish he understood that late nights are better than early mornings.” You nod, “Yeah, I prefer to stay up late and be a night owl.” I smile, containing my joy. I didn’t want to ruin the moment. We continue down to the train station and I wave to you, you wave back and I scamper off in my own direction. Today’s going pretty good, I finally got you to open up to me. I’d say that’s progress.

—-

A few months in and the snow begins to fall on Konoha again. I wear a light sweater as I think that it won’t be too bad, but I’m shivering. My hands and nose are cold to the touch; I just wanna go home and curl up in a mountain of blankets. You seem to notice immediately, taking off your coat and putting on me. It’s a little bigger as you’re taller but it’s so warm. “Th-thanks.” My cheeks feel warmer while blushing I hope it’s not obvious. You shrug, not finding it a big deal. I don’t talk much today as it’s too cold to focus on much else. Once we get to the train station I try to give the coat back but you tell me to keep it. I thank you again and wave goodbye. I notice that it’s not only warm but has a light scent of you on it. “Hm.” I whisper.

—-

It’s late spring when you mention your birthday is coming up. “Whaaat?! Ooh just you wait! You’re going to love your birthday this year!” I hop up in place and smile. “Oh? I’m excited then.” I elbow you, “You should show it then,” I feel my voice softening, “Maybe you can smile a little more often?” You glance away and I know I’ve crossed a line. Still, you turn to me and give a small smile. I return it, keeping quiet for the rest of the walk. I wonder what I’ll get you for your birthday, I don’t know a whole lot about you. I do most of the talking after all. 

…Do I talk too much?

—-

"It’s your birthday!" I say as much as I push a bag into your hands, encouraging you to open it. “C'mon c'mon open it already!” You tell me to shut up and take out the tissue paper to get to what was at the bottom. I’d gotten you a snake plushie, some of your favorite chocolates, and some hair gel. That last one was a gag gift and I laughed as you looked it over. “I also have a card for you.” I pull it from behind my back and hand it to you. It reads:

‘Dear Sasuke,  
Happy birthday! I hope you have a spectacular day. I love talking to you everyday, I feel like there’s someone to listen to my ramblings. Even if you don’t always respond I know you’re listening to me intently. I hope you like your gifts, I got you the snake because I remembered the time you mentioned you liked snakes. The same with the chocolates too! Uh, sorry for the bad handwriting. Anyway have a great birthday, I hope we can remain friends for a real long time.’

You smiled and held the letter closer to you. “Thank you.” It’s simple like usual, it’s something I expect and appreciate. “Of course, happy birthday.” We end up going to a bar instead of the train stop, I can hold my alcohol pretty well. You drink a few before sighing. I’m surprised when you begin speaking, and even more so when you continue to talk. You ramble on about anything and everything. Things you’ve learned about me in the last few months I learned about you all tonight. I learn that you’re also an orphan, that you love to learn about history, that you hate a lot of things, and that you’re similarly interested in me. I decide not to take advantage of that, if you remember tomorrow then so be it. If not, too bad. I nudge you to get up and you’re okay on your feet so I let you walk on your own.

I tell you to follow me and allow you to sleep on the couch. I get you one of my fluffiest blankets and then head to my own room. It’s not hard to fall asleep and I basically instantly did so when my head hit the pillow.

—-

The next morning is interesting because you remember everything. We didn’t get drunk so I’m not surprised. You already called in sick to work and I did the same so I made us two bowls of cereal and we watched TV together. Eventually we’re forced to face the elephant in the room. “So, about last night.” You start, I interrupt, “Did you really mean it? That you like me too?” You nod, smiling softly. I hug you with a giant grin on my face. “That’s all we had to talk about then. I like you. I like you. I like you. I like you so much.” I love saying it repeatedly, hold you close. You hug back lightly, “So, what does that make us?” I laugh, “You’re my boyfriend of course, and I’m yours. So that means I can do this.” I kiss your cheek, pausing before I continue kissing your cheek. You pull me away before moving forward to kiss me on the lips.

I pull away, staring like a deer in headlights. “And I can do that?” You ask. “Sasuke, you can’t ask after the fact! You dummy!” I lightly punch you and lean forward so that our foreheads are touching. “Hehe. Still so handsome, only now I just know you’re handsome both inside and out.” I whisper. “Stop with that corny stuff, it’s kinda weird. Nice, but weird.” You reply with a smile. We watch TV for the rest of the day, watching corny and trashy romance movies while cuddling.

—-

After we began dating it wasn’t much different from what we already had. Now we hold hands while walking though, and I can give you affection without it being weird. I wait for you like usual. Today is looking similar to the day I finally got the courage to speak to you. The after-rain scent filling my nose. I hear the familiar clacks of your boots, running up to you as you approach. “Sasuke! How’d your day go?” I’m especially happy today because today is New Years Eve and I’d like to spend it with you. I pull you along as you tell me about your day. I got onto the train with you, quickly explaining today was special before you could object. I tell you about small things before I’m tired of talking and just lay my head on your shoulder. I like to do it because you always wrap your arm around my back and it’s comforting.

After about half an hour we get to our stop and I tell you to hurry up as I run out. We’re downtown now, it’s bustling and full. I look around to see where we are and then lead you on. We have dinner at a seafood restaurant that’s decorated with a nice deck and various vines. Dinner was nice but your food tasted better than mine(totally didn’t steal a bite). I paid and we left, “C'mon we have to hurry or we’ll miss it.” You blink in confusion but follow anyway. We wait for hours until it’s nearly midnight. “Shouldn’t we be sleeping right now?” You ask, we’re sitting on a bench in a park beside the ocean. I shake my head. “Did you already forget what today is?” Your blank stare tells me no, “It’s New Years Eve.” The ‘o’ shape of your mouth when you realize is cute. I glance down at my phone, it strikes midnight and I press forward, kissing you. It’s deep and slow, I hold the sides of your face for support.

Once I pull away I say, “Happy New Year. I love you.” Your smile is big and you’re beaming. “I love you most.” I decided not to argue and we looked over to the ocean. It looked like a large pool of dark ink, but my best sight was right next to me anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t get this idea outta my head and I think this actually turned out cute.


End file.
